In and Out, Off and On
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: Minerva McGonagall und Rolanda Hooch sind in ihrem letzten Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Ein Zwischenfall führt dazu, dass die beiden ihre Freundschaft komplett überdenken müssen. femmeslah, MM/RH don't like, don't read Das letzte Kapitel nun online!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Der ursprüngliche Entwurf schlummerte schon lange auf meiner Festplatte. Wurde endlich Zeit, dass ich ihn mal entstaubt und fertig geschrieben habe. _

_Mal wieder ohne Beta, also sind alle Tipp- und Logikfehler alleine auf meinen Mist gewachsen._

_Wer einen Tippfehler findet, darf ihn behalten!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: Wie immer gehört mir so (fast) gar nix, ich leihe mir Hogwarts und die Figuren nur aus und gebe sie anschließend heile wieder zurück!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 1<strong>

**1943, Anfang Dezember**

„Oh, Rolanda, nun mach schon! Beeil dich!"

Minerva McGonagall trieb ihre Freundin zur Eile an.

„Es geht einfach nicht, dass ausgerechnet du als unser Mannschaftskapitän ständig zu spät zum Training kommst!"

„Minerva, mach nicht so einen Wirbel. Wir haben noch massenhaft Zeit", entgegnete Rolanda Hooch gelassen und verschwand wieder hinter den Vorhängen ihres Himmelbettes.

„Das sagst du jedes Mal und jedes Mal kommst du doch zu spät", murrte Minerva.

„Entspann dich, Minerva."  
>Hoochs strubbeliger Haarschopf tauchte hinter den Vorhängen auf.<p>

„Du hast nicht zufällig meine zweite Socke gesehen?"

Minerva verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie ein einzelner Mensch soviel Chaos verbreiten kann", brummte sie und zupfte Rolandas vermisste Socke von deren Nachtschränkchen.

„Hier."

„Danke. Wenn ich dich nicht hätte!" Rolanda warf Minerva eine Kusshand zu.

„Dann würdest du in deinem Chaos ersticken!", konterte Minerva. „Und nun mach hin, beeil dich!"

„Bin schon fertig." Rolanda zog ihre Socken hoch und sprang vom Bett.

„Kommst du?"  
>Rolanda ergriff Minervas Hand und zog sie mit sich aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal. Minerva seufzte auf und folgte ihr.<p>

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Frühstück in die Große Halle.

„Ich kapier einfach nicht, wie du das immer schaffst", kommentierte Rolanda zwischen zwei Bissen Toast.

„Wie ich was schaffe?" Minerva sah sie fragend an.

„Du bist immer pünktlich, immer ordentlich, deine Noten sind spitze und du machst deine Hausaufgaben quasi im Vorübergehen. Eigentlich müsstest du sterbenslangweilig sein. Aber irgendwie bist du es nicht."

Minerva verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrem Tee.

„Wie bitte? Warum sollte ich langweilig sein?"

„Na, denk doch mal nach. Du bist fast so klug wie die Lehrer, du weißt alles, du kannst alles, du hältst dich fast schon sklavisch an die Schulregeln. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass du ein echter Streber bist. So wie Clara O'Flanery aus Ravenclaw."

Minerva verzog das Gesicht bei diesem Namen.

„Du willst mich doch wohl nicht mit Clara vergleichen?"

„Nö", erwiderte Rolanda seelenruhig und biss wieder in ihren Toast.

„Clara ist zwar genauso ein Streber wie du, aber dafür stinklangweilig. Sie kriegt die Zähne nicht auseinander und hat überhaupt keinen Sinn für Humor. Sie lässt auch niemanden abschreiben, hab ich gehört."

Rolanda mampfte weiter ihren Toast und fuhr kauend fort:

„Außerdem habe ich sie noch nie lachen sehen. Im Gegensatz zu dir."

Sie spülte ihren Toast mit Tee herunter, bevor sie ihren Satz wieder aufnahm: „Und ich muss zugeben, dass du ein absolut umwerfendes Lächeln hast."

Minerva lächelte unsicher und spürte, wie ihr die Röte in die Wangen stieg.

Rolanda bemerkte das.

„Hey, du wirst ja rot! Wie süß!"

Minerva warf ihr einen indignierten Blick zu.

„Geht es vielleicht noch lauter, damit es auch wirklich jeder mitbekommt?"

„Nun reg dich doch nicht wieder auf, das war doch jetzt wirklich nichts Schlimmes", kommentierte Rolanda mit vollem Mund, während sie die nächste Scheibe Toast verputzte.

Sie schluckte den letzten Bissen hinunter und sprang dann auf, um zum Quidditch-Feld zu laufen. Minerva folgte ihr erleichtert.

Im Umkleideraum warfen sie sich schnell in ihre Quidditch-Roben und stießen dann zum Rest des Teams, das schon auf sie wartete.

Rolanda gab rasch einige Erklärungen von sich, wie sie sich die Spieltaktik vorstellte, dann schwangen sie sich alle auf ihre Besen, um für das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw zu trainieren.

Als sie das Training dann beendet hatten und ziemlich durchgefroren vom Besen stiegen, nickte Rolanda befriedigt.

„Das war richtig gut, Leute. Wenn wir nächsten Samstag auch so spielen, werden wir Ravenclaw einfach wegputzen. Everard", wandte sie sich an einen zierlichen blonden Jungen, „ich möchte einen gewissen Punktevorsprung haben, bis du den Schnatz fängst, vielleicht vierzig oder fünfzig Punkte, okay?"

Der Sucher nickte und Rolanda wandte sich dem Torhüter zu.

„Und Jamie, du achtest am besten mehr auf den mittleren Ring, den vergisst du schon mal ganz gerne und die Jäger von Ravenclaw werden das bemerken und es darauf absehen."

Jamie nickte und schulterte seinen Besen.

„Das war es auch schon. Nichts wie rein ins Warme, bevor wir hier noch anfrieren!"

Das ließen die Spieler sich nicht zweimal sagen und verkrümelten sich schleunigst. Nur Minerva blieb zurück und wartete, bis Rolanda die Bälle wieder eingeschlossen hatte.

„Du bist verdammt gut geflogen heute", bemerkte Rolanda und legte Minerva den Arm um die Schultern, während sie zum Schloss zurückkehrten.

„Das sagst du jedes Mal", wehrte Minerva lachend ab.

„Hey, es stimmt ja auch! Du bist eine prima Jägerin und ich bin froh, dass du in unserem Team spielst", konterte Rolanda.

„Du bist als Treiber aber auch nicht ohne, und das weißt du auch", gab Minerva das Kompliment zurück.

Rolanda verdrehte die Augen.

„Dass du aber auch immer das letzte Wort haben musst", maulte sie.

„Hab ich gar nicht!", widersprach Minerva.

„Siehst du? Du tust es schon wieder!"

Nun verdrehte auch Minerva die Augen.

„Rolanda, du bist eine furchtbare Nervensäge und ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich dich in den letzten Jahren habe ertragen können, ohne dich nachts heimlich zu erdolchen."

„Ruhig Blut, es ist nur noch dieses letzte Jahr und dann brauchst du mir nachts nicht mehr beim Schnarchen zuzuhören."

Rolanda blickte bei diesen Worten ein wenig wehmütig drein, bevor sie überraschend loslief.

„Wer zuerst im Schloss ist!"

Minerva blinzelte überrascht, dann sprintete sie ihr nach.

Am Portal holte sie sie ein und erwischte sie an der Robe.

„Das war nicht fair!", keuchte sie.

Rolanda lachte.

„Na und? Zumindest lohnt sich jetzt das Duschen! Komm!"

Lachend erklommen sie die Stufen zum Gryffindorturm, wo sie sich duschten und umzogen.

Während Minerva schnell damit fertig war, spazierte Rolanda in ihren Bademantel gewickelt durch den Schlafsaal und trieb allerhand Schabernack mit ihren Klassenkameradinnen.

Schließlich erwähnte eines der Mädchen spitz:  
>„Bin ich froh, dass bald Ferien sind und ich nach Hause fahre! Dann bleibe ich zumindest über Weihnachten von deinen Streichen verschont!"<p>

„Oh, Sue, du fährst also doch nach Hause?", erkundigte Minerva sich überrascht.

„Ja, ich habe es mir anders überlegt. Der Freund meines Bruders kommt nämlich auch." Sue errötete bei diesem Geständnis.

„Aha? Ist da irgendetwas, das wir wissen sollten?", wollte Abigail von ihr wissen.

„Noch nicht", erwiderte Sue keck, „aber vielleicht nach den Ferien? Er ist unheimlich süß."

Rolanda verdrehte die Augen, hatte aber das Pech, das Sue das mitbekam.

„Du brauchst gar nicht die Augen so verdrehen, Rolanda Hooch! Nur, weil du dir nichts aus Jungen machst, muss das nicht für uns alle gelten!"

„Oh, ich habe gar nichts gegen Jungs, Sue Turnbull", widersprach Rolanda, „ich kenne kaum jemanden der mehr von Quidditch versteht als Ian McClanahan."

„Du und dein geliebtes Quidditch!" Sue rümpfte geringschätzig die Nerven.

„Ich und mein Quidditch, genau! Fährt sonst noch jemand über Weihnachten nach Hause?"

Ein vielstimmiges Gemurmel setzte ein und Minerva kommentierte:  
>„Sieht so aus, als hätten wir den Schlafsaal in den Ferien ganz für uns."<p>

„Ach, du bleibst doch hier?", fragte Rolanda erstaunt.

„Ja, meine Mutter ist noch im Hexeninstitut von Salem und es lohnt sich nicht für sie, extra für Weihnachten herzukommen", erwiderte Minerva. „Was dann wohl heißt, dass ich dich als einzige über die Feiertage ertragen muss", frotzelte sie.

Rolanda zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich werde meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit nur auf dich richten", versprach sie.

„Beim Bart von Merlins Großvater, tu mir das nicht an!"

„Hey, was soll das denn heißen?"

Rolanda warf ihr Kopfkissen nach Minerva. Diese warf es mit Elan zurück und innerhalb kürzester Zeit fand sich der halbe Mädchenschlafsaal in einer wilden Kissenschlacht wieder, die erst gestoppt wurde, als Minerva sich ihrer Verantwortung als Schulsprecherin bewusst wurde und eingriff.

„Schluss jetzt, Mädels! Ich glaube, das reicht. Rolanda, willst du dich nicht endlich mal anziehen? Ich bekomme ja schon Frostbeulen, wenn ich dich nur ansehe!"

Rolanda salutierte grinsend und suchte ihre verstreut herumliegenden Sachen zusammen, um sich endlich fertig anzuziehen.

„Hast du eigentlich den Aufsatz für Professor Merrythought schon fertig, Minerva?"

„Ja, natürlich. Ich hab das gestern Abend gemacht, als du dir den Kopf über die neue Spielstrategie zerbrochen hast."

„Schön, ich muss den nämlich noch schreiben. Kann ich mir deinen vielleicht mal ansehen, nur so als Einstieg?"

„Wenn du Professor Merrythought einmal zuhören würdest, müsstest du dir nicht ständig meine Notizen ausborgen!", beschwerte sich Minerva.

„Hach, Minnie, nun sei nicht so", schmeichelte Rolanda.

„Nenn mich nicht Minnie! Du weißt, dass ich das nicht mag!"

„Ach, Süße, nun sei doch lieb mit mir! Ich schwöre auch feierlich, dass ich die nie wieder Minnie nenne und in Zukunft in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste besser aufpasse!"

„Wer's glaubt, wird selig", knurrte Minerva, „das versprichst du mir jedes Mal."

„Minerva, bitte! Ich kann sonst morgen nicht mit nach Hogsmeade gehen, weil ich den ganzen Tag dafür brauchen werde. Ich habe halt nicht deinen brillanten Geist."

„Schmeichelei nutzt dir gar nichts", konterte Minerva trocken, kapitulierte dann aber unter dem bittenden Blick ihrer Freundin.

„Na, von mir aus. Sonst kann ich mir das die ganzen Ferien hindurch anhören."

„Minerva, du bist ein Schatz!"

„Ich weiß. Obwohl du es eigentlich gar nicht verdient hast!"

Minerva kramte in ihrer Schultasche und reichte Rolanda eine eng beschriebene Pergamentrolle.  
>„Ich hoffe, du kannst das lesen."<p>

„Soll das ein Witz sein? Bei deiner ordentlichen Handschrift?"

„Es können ja nicht überall Wichtel übers Pergament laufen", entgegnete Minerva achselzuckend.

„Ich gehe in die Bibliothek, ich brauch was Neues zu Lesen."

„Warte, ich komme mit!"

„Wolltest du nicht den Aufsatz schreiben?"

„Ja, aber ein Nachschlagewerk in Reichweite ist dafür sicher nicht verkehrt, oder?"

Minerva seufzte betont auf, erhob aber keinen Widerspruch mehr, als Rolanda hinter ihr her zur Bibliothek trottete.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

**1943, Weihnachten**

Rolanda giggelte immer noch, als sie hinter Minerva durch das Porträtloch kletterte.

„Hast du das Gesicht von Professor Slughorn gesehen, als Professor Dumbledore ihm diesen dämlichen Hut aus dem Knallbonbon aufgesetzt hat?", prustete sie.

Minerva kicherte.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass der alte Sluggie zu einer solchen Grimasse fähig wäre."

Kichernd kletterten sie die Stufen zu ihrem Schlafsaal empor.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, was die Hauselfen mit dem Punsch gemacht haben, aber ich hab die Lichter an wie einer von den Weihnachtsbäumen!"

Rolanda drehte sich kichernd um die eigene Achse.

Minerva ließ sich auf ihr Bett sinken und beobachtete ihre Freundin lachend.

„Vermutlich weihnachtlicher Übereifer. Oder jemand hat den Punsch mit Feuerwhisky versetzt."

Immer noch lachend, streifte Minerva ihre Schuluniform ab und schlüpfte in ihr Nachthemd. Rolanda beobachtete sie aufmerksam.

„Was starrst du mich denn so an?" 

Ertappt zuckte Rolanda zusammen, dann kicherte sie wieder.

„Du drehst dich."

„Du bist betrunken."

„Nur angetütert", widersprach sie und zum Beweis näherte sie sich kerzengerade Minervas Bett.

„Sieh doch, ich schwanke kein bisschen."

„Dann geh mal nicht-schwankend zu deinem Bett. Das hier ist nämlich meins."

„Tschuldigung." Rolanda drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und marschierte zu ihrem Bett, wo sie ebenfalls in ihr Nachthemd schlüpfte.

„Ich hab dir noch gar nicht dein Geschenk gegeben", fiel ihr dann ein und fing an, in ihrem Koffer zu kramen.

„Rolanda, das hat doch wirklich Zeit bis morgen!" 

Unbeirrt grub sie weiter in ihrem Koffer und förderte schließlich das Päckchen für Minerva zutage. Ächzend richtete sie sich auf und näherte sich in ihrem langen weißen Nachthemd feierlich Minervas Bett, das Geschenk hinter ihrem Rücken verborgen.

Minerva beobachtete sie argwöhnisch und wurde nicht enttäuscht. Plötzlich machte Rolanda einen Satz vorwärts und Minerva konnte sich gerade noch in Sicherheit bringen, bevor ihr Magen schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft mit Rolandas Ellbogen machte, als diese sich wie ein Sack Mehl in Minervas Bett plumpsen ließ.

„Musste das jetzt sein?", fragte sie ihre Freundin missbilligend.

„Klar, ich bekomme sonst unheimlich kalte Füße."

Mit einem breiten Grinsen rutschte Rolanda mit unter Minervas Bettdecke und stupste sie mit dem Zeh an.

„Iiih, geh weg mit deinen kalten Zehen!"

„Sag ich doch", murmelte Rolanda, stütze sich auf den Ellbogen und sah auf Minerva herab.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Minerva."  
>Lächelnd reichte sie ihr das Päckchen.<p>

„Was ist denn da drin?"

„Pack es aus, dann weißt du es!" 

So geschlagen wickelte Minerva ihr Geschenk aus und hielt schließlich eine zierliche, schön geschliffene Glasflasche in den Händen.

„Aber Rolanda! Wie hast Du das denn besorgen können?" 

„Ich hab ein rundes Dutzend Briefe verschickt, bis ich endlich jemanden gefunden hatte, der dein Parfum noch herstellt. Ich weiß doch, wie gern du es magst."  
>Rolandas Lächeln vertiefte sich und sie heftete ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen auf Minervas Gesicht.<p>

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll."

„Hauptsache, du freust dich darüber!"

„Und wie! Rolanda, das ist so lieb von dir!"

Minerva schenkte ihrer Freundin ein umwerfendes Lächeln, und stellte das Fläschchen dann vorsichtig auf ihren Nachttisch, bevor sie sich wieder in ihre Kissen sinken ließ, von wo sie zu Rolanda aufblickte.

„Du hättest dir wirklich nicht solch eine Mühe geben müssen", sagte sie und sah Rolanda an. „Dagegen kommt mir mein Geschenk regelrecht armselig vor."

„Aber nicht doch", erwiderte Rolanda und warf Minerva einen merkwürdig intensiven Blick zu. „Schon allein um dieses Lächeln von dir zu sehen, hätte ich doppelt so viele Eulen verschickt."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Minerva und lächelte wieder.

Und dann, plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung, beugte Rolanda sich zu ihr herab und Minerva spürte Rolandas weiche Lippen auf ihren. Es fühlte sich so richtig an, so passend, dass Minerva den Kuss erwiderte.

Rolanda umfasste Minervas Gesicht sanft mit beiden Händen, Minerva griff nach Rolandas Schultern und zog sie zu sich hinab. Sie vertieften den Kuss und als sich Minervas Lippen öffneten, um Rolandas Zunge Einlass zu gewähren, fühlte sie ein aufregendes Kribbeln, das bis tief in ihren Unterleib reichte.

Rolanda zupfte an dem Band, das den Ausschnitt von Minervas Nachthemd zusammenhielt und glitt mit ihrer Hand unter den Stoff. Minerva keuchte laut auf, als sich Rolandas Hand um ihre linke Brust legte und sie sanft drückte und liebkoste. Das Kribbeln in ihrem Unterleib schwoll an, und sie spürte ein Gefühl von Verlust als Rolandas Hand wieder verschwand.

Im nächsten Moment half sie Rolanda dabei, sich ihres Nachthemdes zu entledigen und staunend strich sie mit den Händen über Rolandas warme weiche Haut, presste sich an sie, und sie versanken in einem weiteren Kuss. Dann spürte sie, wie Rolandas Hand an ihrem Körper nach unten glitt und nach dem Saum ihres Nachthemdes tastete, wie sie den störenden Stoff empor zerrte und mit der Hand zwischen Minervas Schenkel glitt, um sie dort sanft zu streicheln.

Mit einem Aufkeuchen bog sich Minerva ihrer Hand entgegen, klammerte sich fester an Rolanda und presste ihren Mund wieder auf den Rolandas, als dann die Tür zum Schlafsaal aufgestoßen wurden und Professor Merrythought auf der Schwelle stand.

„Ich wollte nur sehen, ob Euch der Punsch…Oh! _OH_!" Merrythought verschlug es für einen Moment die Sprache und die beiden Mädchen fuhren schuldbewusst auseinander.

„Miss McGonagall, Miss Hooch! Ich bin entsetzt!", sagte sie mit schneidender Stimme.

„Professor, wirklich, es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht", begann Rolanda, merkte dann, dass es sehr wohl so war, wie es aussah, verfärbte sich kirschrot und hielt umgehend den Mund.

„Von Ihnen bin ich nichts Besseres gewohnt, Miss Hooch, aber von Ihnen, Miss McGonagall, hätte ich _das hier _zuallerletzt erwartet!"

Minerva hatte sich im Bett aufgesetzt, ihr verrutschtes Nachthemd wieder in Ordnung gebracht und rutschte nun so weit von Rolanda fort, wie das schmale Bett es zuließ. Auch ihr Gesicht hatte sich feuerrot verfärbt und mit gesenktem Kopf murmelte sie eine kleinlaute Entschuldigung.

Rolanda hatte unterdessen ihr Nachthemd wieder übergestreift und warf der tödlich verlegenen Minerva einen, wie sie hoffte, aufmunternden Blick zu. Minerva sah sie einfach nur an und in ihrem Gesicht spiegelten sich Scham – und Abscheu.

„Sie beide, raus aus dem Bett!", verfügte Professor Merrythought. „Sie werden mich zu Ihrem Hauslehrer begleiten und Professor Dumbledore wird dann über Ihre Strafe entscheiden."  
>Sie warf den beiden einen bitterbösen Blick zu.<p>

„Ein Skandal ist das! Das habe ich in all meinen Jahren an dieser Schule noch niemals erlebt! Wenn es nach mir ginge, wären Sie beide augenblicklich auf dem Weg nach Hause! Marsch jetzt!" 

Unter den wachsamen Augen von Merrythought warfen die beiden sich ihre Morgenröcke über und schlichen die Treppe hinab und zu den Räumen von Professor Dumbledore.

Merrythought klopfte energisch an die schwere Holztür und Dumbledores Stimme forderte sie zum Eintreten auf.

„Bitte, meine Damen, nach Ihnen", winkte Merrythought ironisch und ließ den beiden den Vortritt in Dumbledores Arbeitszimmer.

„Ah, Galathea. Was kann ich für Sie tun?", erkundigte Dumbledore sich höflich und wenn der Anblick seiner beiden Schülerinnen im Schlafaufzug ihn irritierte, so ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

Und Professor Merrythought schilderte ihm ausführlich, wie sie die beiden im Schlafsaal vorgefunden hatte und sparte nicht an sarkastischen Bemerkungen und bissigen Seitenhieben, so dass absolut klar wurde, was sie persönlich von der ganzen Angelegenheit hielt.

Minerva schämte sich mit jedem Wort ein wenig mehr, während Rolanda hoch aufgerichtet und betont gleichmütig neben ihr stand. Einmal versuchte sie, Minervas Hand zu nehmen, aber diese zuckte zurück, als ob sie sich verbrannt hätte.

Dumbledore lauschte schweigend der Tirade, dann nickte er.

„Ich verstehe", sagte er ruhig. „Sie haben ganz Recht, das ist definitiv die Sache des Hauslehrers, sich damit zu befassen. Ich danke Ihnen, Galathea, ich werde mich um alles Weitere kümmern."

„Das hoffe ich doch sehr", bemerkte Professor Merrythought spitz, bevor sie das Zimmer verließ. Das kurze Nachhallen, als sie die Tür mit Nachdruck schloss, erklang endgültig und unheilschwanger.

Dumbledore deutete auf die Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch.

„Wollen Sie beide sich nicht setzen? Ich bekomme Nackenstarre, wenn ich zu Ihnen aufsehen muss."

Gehorsam ließen Minerva und Rolanda sich auf den Stühlen nieder, Minerva verzagt, Rolanda immer noch betont gleichmütig.

„Nun, Sie beide sind also ein Paar?", begann Dumbledore dann die Unterhaltung.

„Nein!", widersprach Minerva abwehrend.

„Ja", bestätigte Rolanda gleichzeitig.

„Was sind Sie beide denn nun?", fragte Dumbledore amüsiert. „Nach dem Bericht von Professor Merrythought…"  
>"… den sie ruhig mit ein wenig weniger Bosheit hätte geben können", warf Rolanda ein.<p>

„Sie haben vollkommen Recht", erwiderte Dumbledore und nahm seinen Satz wieder auf: „Nach dem zu urteilen, was ich eben gehört habe, besteht zwischen Ihnen beiden doch eine recht enge Verbindung. Dafür habe ich durchaus Verständnis", erklärte er. „Wofür ich kein Verständnis habe und auch nicht unbedingt haben sollte, ist die Tatsache, dass Sie in Ihrem Schlafsaal miteinander intime Beziehungen pflegen."

„Wir sind kein Paar und wir pflegen keine intimen Beziehungen", entgegnete Minerva hart. „Bis gestern war Rolanda noch meine beste Freundin und dieser – _Ausrutscher _lag vermutlich an dem Alkohol im Weihnachtspunsch."

"Bis gestern war ich deine beste Freundin?", fragte Rolanda verletzt. „Bis gestern? Und was bin ich jetzt? Ein _Ausrutscher_?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", gab Minerva zu. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich in nächster Zeit mit dir zusammen sein möchte, in welcher Form auch immer."

"Du tust mir weh, Minerva", antwortete Rolanda leise. „Dass Professor Merrythought so über mich denkt, ist mir vollkommen egal, aber dass du mich plötzlich ablehnst, das verletzt mich."

"Es tut mir leid", antwortete Minerva und runzelte die Stirn, „aber ich kann im Moment nicht anders."

"Ich sehe, dass Sie beide noch Klärungsbedarf haben", mischte Dumbledore sich ein, der diesen Austausch schweigend beobachtet hatte.

„Um Professor Merrythought zufrieden zu stellen, sollte ich Ihnen beiden wohl Hauspunkte abziehen, aber ich wüsste nicht, dass Sie gegen eine Schulregel verstoßen hätten. Solche Fälle werden im Regelwerk nicht erwähnt. Wie dem auch sei: Miss Hooch, bitte melden Sie sich morgen früh bei mir bezüglich Ihrer Strafarbeit. Sie dürfen dann gehen. Miss McGonagall, Sie bleiben bitte noch einen Moment."

Rolanda sah Dumbledore fragend an, dann erhob sie sich widerwillig und ging zur Tür. Bevor sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ, warf sie noch einen letzten Blick auf Minerva und hoffte darauf, dass sie ihr nachsehen und sie vielleicht anlächeln würde, doch Minerva rührte keinen Muskel.

Als Rolanda dann fort war, beugte Dumbledore sich zu ihr vor.

„Miss McGonagall, wie wollen Sie nun weiter vorgehen?"

Minerva blinzelte überrascht. Das hatte sie am wenigsten erwartet.

„Wie meinen Sie das, Sir?"

"Wie wollen Sie nun mit Ihrer Freundin verfahren?"

"Ich weiß es wirklich nicht", antwortete sie bedrückt. „Ich kann mir gar nicht erklären, wie es überhaupt zu einer solchen Situation kommen konnte", sagte sie leise und spürte, wie sie wieder errötete.

„Minerva, Sie brauchen nicht rot zu werden", Dumbledore lächelte verständnisvoll, „und Sie brauchen sich auch nicht zu schämen. Trotz Professor Merrythoughts Ausbruch vorhin sehe ich im Grunde nichts Schändliches an der Situation. Wir haben es hier eher mit einer Verkettung ungünstiger Umstände und schlechtem Timing zu tun."

"Ich verstehe nicht, Sir."

„Minerva, Sie sind eine intelligente junge Frau, bemühen Sie Ihren Kopf. Ich finde es absolut nicht schändlich, wenn Sie sich zu Miss Hooch hingezogen fühlen, daran ist meiner Meinung nach nichts Schlimmes. Und wenn Sie dem nachgeben, finde ich das auch nicht schlimm, sondern eher natürlich. Bedauerlich war nur die Wahl des Ortes und des Zeitpunktes dafür", fügte er an und seine Augen funkelten.

„Und äußerst bedauerlich finde ich, wie sehr Sie Ihre Freundin eben verletzt haben. Miss Hooch ist nicht die alleinige Schuldige, Minerva. Zu einer solchen Szene gehören immer zwei. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Miss Hooch Sie in irgendeiner Form genötigt hätte, wenn Sie sich ihre verweigert hätten.

Minerva, ich fände es so schade, wenn Ihre Freundschaft diese Nacht nicht überleben würde, Freundschaft und Liebe ist das, was letztlich wirklich zählt." Dumbledore sah mit einem Mal sehr ernst aus.

„Würden Sie mir glauben, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass ich, als ich in Ihrem Alter war, einige sehr bedenkliche Entscheidungen getroffen habe, die ich bis heute bereue?"

"Sie, Sir?"

"Ja, ich. Ich war nur wenig älter als Sie es heute sind, da habe ich mich in einen brillanten, aber fehlgeleiteten jungen Mann verliebt. Nun, um eine unerfreuliche Geschichte kurz zu machen, ich wandte mich von ihm ab, als ich ihn durchschaute, aber da war das Unheil schon passiert."

Dumbledore klang merkwürdig heiser.

„Es gab einen Unfall und meine Schwester wurde getötet. Mein Bruder und ich haben seither ein mehr als nur unterkühltes Verhältnis zueinander. Und seitdem ist mir klar, welchen Stellenwert Liebe und Freundschaft haben sollten. Das ist meine Strafarbeit für Sie, Minerva: Kommen Sie mit Ihren Gefühlen ins Reine und suchen Sie das Gespräch mit Miss Hooch. Sprechen Sie sich mit ihr aus, erzählen Sie ihr, warum Sie reagiert haben, wie Sie reagiert haben, wovor Sie wirklich Angst haben und biegen Sie diese Sache wieder gerade."

"Mehr nicht, Sir?"

"Mehr nicht, Miss McGonagall. Sie werden schon merken, wie schwierig die Strafe tatsächlich ist. Aber Sie sind eine Gryffindor, an Mut sollte es Ihnen nicht fehlen. Und nun machen Sie, dass Sie wieder ins Bett kommen!"

Er stand auf, um sie zur Tür zu begleiten und fügte lächelnd hinzu: „Vorzugsweise in Ihr eigenes und vorzugsweise alleine. Gute Nacht, Miss McGonagall."  
>"Gute Nacht, Professor Dumbledore."<p>

Minerva ging langsam zurück in Richtung des Gryffindor-Turms und hoffte, dass Rolanda schon schlafen würde, wenn sie in ihrem Schlafsaal ankäme.

Sie hatte Glück und Rolanda schlief schon, oder vielleicht tat sie auch nur so als ob, aber das war Minerva genauso recht. Sie hatte vieles zu durchdenken, bevor sie mit ihr sprechen konnte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

**Am Morgen danach**

In dieser Nacht schlief Minerva nur schlecht, zu vieles ging ihr im Kopf herum. Sie stand in aller Frühe auf, warf sich ihre Roben über und schlich sich aus dem Schlafsaal. Mangels besserer Ideen ging sie in die Bibliothek und kuschelte sich mit einem enormen Wälzer in eine der breiten Fensternischen.

Hier fand Rolanda sie einige Stunden später.

„Ich wusste, dass ich dich hier finden würde", meinte sie und setzte sich zwanglos neben Minerva auf die Fensterbank.

„Was liest du da?", fragte sie weiter, als Minerva nicht antwortete.

„Transformation und Animagi", erwiderte Minerva langsam und warf einen schnellen Blick in Rolandas Gesicht.

„Aha", sagte Rolanda und schwieg eine Weile.

„Ich komme gerade von Dumbledore wegen meiner Strafarbeit", sagte sie dann. 

"Aha", war die einsilbige Antwort.

„Willst du gar nicht wissen, was er mir aufgebrummt hat?", fragte Rolanda.

Minerva zuckte die Achseln.

„Wenn du darüber reden möchtest, von mir aus." 

"Wenn du so drauf bist, möchte ich nicht mit dir drüber reden", gab Rolanda patzig zurück.

Minerva seufzte und schlug mit einem vernehmlichen _Puff_ ihr Buch zu. Eine kleine Staubwolke entschwebte dem Band.

„Na schön, Rolanda. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so abweisend bin", sagte sie langsam. „Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, über was ich mit dir reden soll. Nicht nach gestern. Und erst recht nicht hier." 

Rolanda sah sich um.

„Hier ist außer uns niemand. Warum also nicht hier reden?" Sie zögerte einen Moment, dann legte sie los:  
>"Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich gestern überfallen haben sollte. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich bei Professor Dumbledore und Professor Merrythought in Verlegenheit gebracht habe. Und es tut mir verdammt leid, dass ich unsere Freundschaft kaputtgemacht habe. Und außerdem tut es mir leid, dass du nicht zu dem stehen kannst, was du bist und wie du empfindest!"<p>

Minerva sah sie groß an.

„Wie meinst du das?" 

"Ich weiß, dass ich eine Lesbe bin. Das ist mir schon seit langem klar und für mich selbst ist das vollkommen in Ordnung. Es ist mir auch scheißegal, was irgendjemand darüber denkt oder sagt, solange ich mit mir klarkomme. Du hingegen… Du fühlst dich von mir angezogen und so, wie du letzte Nacht auf unseren Kuss und alles andere reagiert hast, hat es dir gefallen, mit mir zusammen zu sein. Ich wage mal die Vermutung, dass wir beide für das gleiche Team spielen. Aber du bist zu feige, um es vor dir selbst zuzugeben. Du bist so sehr darauf bedacht, was irgendjemand von dir denken oder sagen könnte, dass du dich selbst belügst. Und die ganze Welt gleich mit. Und mit deinem Verhalten tust du mir _weh_, Minerva. Ich habe gesehen, mit welchem Abscheu du mich gestern angesehen hast, weil dir plötzlich aufgefallen ist, dass du genauso bist wie ich. Ich habe gemerkt, wie du vor mir zurückgezuckt bist, als hätte ich die Pest am Leib. Und ich habe gemerkt, wie du mir innerlich die Schuld daran gegeben hast, dass wir erwischt worden sind. Das ist nicht fair, Minerva. Absolut nicht fair. Du wusstest von Anfang an, was ich bin und es hat dich nie gestört und ich bin seit letzter Nacht auch keine andere Person geworden. Ich bin immer noch die gleiche Rolanda, die du schon so lange kennst und der du immer vertraut hast."

Außer Atem lief Rolanda gestikulierend vor Minerva auf und ab, verharrte ab und zu, um sie eindringlich anzusehen und ihr ihren Standpunkt begreiflich zu machen.

„Sag etwas, Minerva. Sag etwas dazu und lass mich hier nicht so dumm stehen." 

"Es tut mir auch leid, Rolanda", sagte sie langsam.

„ Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich so schäbig benommen habe, aber ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht, dass ich mich von dir so angezogen fühle. Und als wir uns letzte Nacht geküsst haben, fühlte es sich so _richtig_ an, so gut, so passend. Und deine Hände auf meinem Körper, auch das fühlte sich richtig an. Ich hab nicht nachgedacht, als wir zusammen im Bett waren, nur gefühlt. Und als Merrythought auftauchte, war mir das unendlich peinlich. Und ich hatte Angst. Angst davor, anders zu sein. Angst, dass ich nicht stark genug bin, um das Gerede auszuhalten. Und ich hatte Angst, dir in die Augen zu sehen, mit dir zu sprechen, weil ich genau weiß, wie sehr ich dich verletzt habe. Und ich habe mich geschämt, Rolanda. Nicht wegen dir oder dem, was wir getan haben, sondern weil ich zu ängstlich war, um dazu zu stehen, weil mir die Meinung anderer wichtiger war als deine Freundschaft. Und ich hoffe nur, wir können diese Episode vergessen und wieder Freunde sein." Sie warf Rolanda einen bittenden, schüchternen Blick zu. 

"Vielleicht", sagte Rolanda und sah zu Minerva auf, die immer noch auf ihrem Fenstersitz saß.

„Ich kann in etwa nachvollziehen, was in dir vorgegangen ist, Minerva, und ich kann es dir auch verzeihen. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob unsere Freundschaft so bestehen kann wie zuvor. Es hat sich etwas verändert zwischen uns, seit dem ersten Moment, an dem sich unsere Lippen berührten."  
>Sie sah Minerva forschend ins Gesicht.<p>

„Du wirst dir sicher schon deinen Teil gedacht haben, aber ich möchte es dir lieber offen sagen. Ich liebe dich, Minerva McGonagall. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich nicht wieder anrühren oder bedrängen werde, bis du den ersten Schritt machst, aber ich werde nicht aufgeben. Ich werde _dich_ nicht aufgeben." 

Minerva sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„Du liebst mich? Du _liebst _mich?", fragte sie erstaunt und erschreckt zugleich. „Nach dem, was ich gestern gemacht habe, solltest du mich eher hassen." 

"Ich könnte dich niemals hassen, Minerva", erwiderte Rolanda schlicht und nahm Minervas Hand. „Wie sieht es aus? Können wir zu einer Vereinbarung kommen?" 

"Ja. Ja, das können wir. Ich wäre gerne weiterhin deine Freundin, solange wir diese körperliche Seite und die Liebe ausklammern, bis ich mir wirklich sicher bin. Ich muss erst darüber nachdenken, wer und was ich bin. Vielleicht hast du Recht, was mich betrifft, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Aber das muss ich selber für mich herausfinden."

Rolanda nickte und lächelte: „Ich werde auf dich warten, und wenn es Jahre dauert."

"Wenn du dir das unbedingt zumuten willst, kann ich dich nicht davon abhalten", erwiderte Minerva und versuchte sich ebenfalls an einem Lächeln. „Und? Welche Strafarbeit hat Dumbledore dir nun zugedacht?" 

"Das hier. Mit dir reden. Unsere Freundschaft zu bewahren und die Missverständnisse zu klären." 

Minerva brach in Kichern aus.

„Also wirklich. Genau das war auch meine Strafarbeit! Dieser hinterlistige Fuchs! Ich frage mich nur, was er Merrythought erzählt, wie er uns bestraft hat."

"Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass Sie beide die Bibliothek aufräumen würden", erklang Dumbledores Stimme von der Tür her und er trat ein.

„Hören Sie schon lange zu?", fragte Minerva missbilligend.

„Lange genug, um zu wissen, dass Sie beide Ihre Strafarbeiten erledigt haben", erwiderte er lächelnd. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes schuf er Ordnung in der Bibliothek, die Bücher sortierten sich in Reih und Glied in die Regale, der Staub verschwand spurlos und die Bibliothek sah so makellos aus wie es sein sollte.

„So, damit wäre der Tatort dann hinreichend präpariert, um meine werte Kollegin zufrieden zu stellen", sagte er dann und verließ lächelnd den Raum.

"Dieser alte…", begann Rolanda, wurde aber von Dumbledores Stimme draußen unterbrochen:  
>"Ich kann Sie noch immer hören! Warten Sie ein paar Minuten, bis ich wirklich weg bin!"<p>

Die beiden sahen sich an und kicherten leise. Irgendwie fühlte sich das gut an, wieder gemeinsam lachen zu können. Es fühlte sich an – wie der Anfang von etwas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

**1962, im Sommer**

„Ich wollte mit dir über eine geplante Neueinstellung sprechen", sagte Dumbledore zu Minerva, als sie abends in seinem Büro saßen.

„Wie du weißt, brauchen wir jemanden, der den Erstklässlern Flugunterricht gibt und das Quidditch-Training der Mannschaften beaufsichtigt, sowie bei den Spielen den Part des Schiedsrichters übernimmt."  
>"Ich hätte da jemanden für dich", warf Minerva ein. „Erinnerst du dich noch an meine Freundin Rolanda?"<br>"Wie könnte ich je Miss Hooch vergessen?", schmunzelte Dumbledore. „Ihr beide habt einen überaus bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen."  
>"Das wirst du mir wohl ewig vorhalten", seufzte Minerva. „Aber zurück zu unserem eigentlichen Thema. Wie du sicher weißt – du weißt ja immer alles, nicht wahr? – hat Rolanda eine durchaus solide Karriere als professionelle Quidditch-Spielerin bei den Holyhead Harpies vorzuweisen und nun denkt sie darüber nach, sich beruflich zu verändern. Zum einen verletzungsbedingt, und zum anderen meint sie, dass sie langsam ein wenig zu alt dafür wird, den ganzen Tag auf einem Besen herumzuhetzen. Wenn du dir Rolanda für diese Stelle vorstellen könntest, würde ich nachhören, ob sie daran Interesse hätte."<br>"Warum eigentlich nicht?", stimmte Dumbledore zu. „Ich nehme doch mal an, dass ihr Ungestüm in den letzten Jahren etwas nachgelassen hat."  
>"Da nimmst du etwas Falsches an, Albus", lächelte Minerva, „Rolanda hat sich keinen Strich verändert – musste sie ja auch nicht. Aber ich nehme doch stark an, dass sie der Verantwortung dieser Stelle gerecht werden wird."<br>"Wunderbar. Dann frage sie doch, ob sie es sich vorstellen kann, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren und informiere mich, wie ihre Entscheidung ausfällt, damit ich den nötigen Papierkrieg in Angriff nehmen kann."  
>"Ich sehe sie am kommenden Hogsmeade-Wochenende. Wenn dir das früh genug ist, werde ich sie dann gleich danach fragen", erwiderte Minerva.<p>

„Natürlich ist das früh genug, meine Liebe", nickte Dumbledore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Es ist so schön, dich endlich mal wieder zu sehen!", freute sich Rolanda und umarmte Minerva herzlich.

„Beschwer dich nicht bei mir!", entgegnete Minerva und erwiderte die Umarmung. „Ich bin nicht diejenige, die ständig in der Weltgeschichte herumgondelt." 

"Stimmt", gab Rolanda zu und zog Minerva am Arm in die drei Besen.

„Komm, ich bin am Verdursten!"

Sie suchten sich einen abgeschiedenen Tisch, versteckt hinter einer großen Topfpflanze und bestellten zwei Butterbier.

Dann tauschten sie Neuigkeiten aus, um sich gegenseitig auf den aktuellen Stand zu bringen und Rolanda lieferte Minerva ihr Stichwort:  
>"Ich habe mir schon wieder das verdammte Schlüsselbein gebrochen, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Schon das fünfte Mal in diesem Jahr und immer an der gleichen Stelle. Die Heiler meinen, ich sollte den Knochen endlich mal komplett neu wachsen lassen. Ich denke wirklich darüber nach, ob ich meine Karriere nicht doch an den Nagel hängen soll, bevor von meinen Knochen nichts mehr übrig ist. So langsam werde ich wirklich zu alt für eine Profisportlerin." <p>

"Darüber wollte ich ohnehin mit dir sprechen"; griff Minerva das Thema auf. „Dumbledore sucht nach jemandem, der den Erstklässlern das Fliegen beibringt, das Quidditch-Training überwacht und als Schiedsrichter die Spiele pfeift und ich habe dich für die Stelle vorgeschlagen. Falls du daran Interesse hast, natürlich."

Minerva wartete gespannt auf Rolandas Antwort.

Die kam auch wie aus der Pistole geschossen:  
>"Machst du Witze? Etwas Besseres könnte mir gar nicht passieren! Klar will ich den Job. Außerdem würde ich dich dann wieder öfter sehen, das alleine wäre schon Grund genug für mich."<br>Rolanda schenkte Minerva einen Blick, der nur zu deutlich sagte, dass sich ihre Gefühle für sie in den vergangenen Jahren nicht im Mindesten geändert hatten.

„Dann kann ich Albus also sagen, dass du die Stelle haben willst?"  
>"Am ersten September kann er fest mit mir rechnen, mein Vertrag lässt sich durch meine Verletzungen ohne weiteres aufheben", antwortete Rolanda vergnügt.<p>

„Ach, ich freu mich, endlich wieder mal in Hogwarts zu sein. Du kommst damit klar?", fragte sie dann übergangslos. „Du kommst doch damit zurecht, mit mir zu arbeiten?" 

"Sei nicht albern, immerhin habe ich dich überhaupt erst vorgeschlagen!", erwiderte Minerva. „Ich bin kein dummes junges Ding mehr, das nicht weiß, was sie will. Und vielleicht gibt uns das die Chance, mehr zu werden als Freundinnen." 

"Vielleicht", stimmte Rolanda zu und ließ ihren Blick verstohlen über Minervas Rundungen gleiten. „Ich wäre dem nicht abgeneigt." 

"Das weiß ich doch", antwortete Minerva und lächelte. „Und wenn du nun endlich sesshaft würdest, könnte das mit uns sogar Zukunft haben." 

"Das ist alles, was dich in den letzten Jahren gehindert hat? Mein unsolider Lebenswandel?", fragte Rolanda ungläubig.

„Nun ja, wenn ich mich auf eine Beziehung einlasse, möchte ich meine Partnerin gerne öfter sehen als dreimal im Jahr. Außerdem hätte es dir doch gründlich den Spaß mit deinen Groupies verdorben", sagte Minerva und zwinkerte. „Ich habe sehr wohl gehört, dass du in den vergangenen Jahren keine Kostverächterin warst." 

"Stört dich das?" 

"Nein", entgegnete Minerva entschieden. „Warum sollte mich das stören?"

„Nun ja, vielleicht habe ich gehofft, du wärst zumindest ein klitzekleines Bisschen eifersüchtig", gab Rolanda zu, „aber da war wohl der Wunsch der Vater des Gedankens."

Minerva lächelte hintergründig und weigerte sich, diese Bemerkung weiter zu kommentieren. Stattdessen wandte sie sich dem Thema Hogwarts zu, um ihre Freundin gründlich darüber zu informieren, mit wem sie es ab September zu tun bekommen würde.

Am Abend ließ sie Dumbledore eine Nachricht zukommen, in dem sie ihm erklärte, dass Rolanda die Stelle gerne antreten würde und bereit sei, zum ersten September anzufangen.

Ende August stand Rolanda mit einem großen Seesack auf der Schulter und ihrem heißgeliebten Rennbesen in der Hand in Hogwarts, um sich vor Beginn des neuen Schuljahres in ihren Räumen einzurichten.

Entweder durch einen glücklichen Zufall oder durch Einmischung von Dumbledore, wie Minerva stark vermutete, lagen Rolandas Räume beinahe neben ihren und sowie sie ausgepackt hatte, stand sie auch schon bei Minerva auf der Matte.

„Na, hast du dich gut eingerichtet?", fragte Minerva, als sie die Tür öffnete und Rolanda sah.

„Alles bestens", erwiderte diese gutgelaunt. „Es hat klare Vorteile, nur mit leichtem Gepäck zu reisen." 

"Erst recht, wenn man vorzugsweise auf einem Besen reist", kommentierte Minerva trocken.

„Besen! Der _Silver Arrow 500_ ist nicht nur irgendein _Besen_, meine Gute. Das ist genauso, als würdest du ein arabisches Vollblut als einen Klepper bezeichnen!", verwahrte sich Rolanda.

Minerva sah sie skeptisch an.

„Nun kuck nicht so! Probier ihn einfach mal aus und bilde dir selbst ein Urteil." 

"Ich werde bei Gelegenheit darauf zurückkommen", antwortete Minerva obenhin.

„Bei Gelegenheit? Warum nicht gleich? Oder hast du noch etwas anderes vor?", bohrte Rolanda nach.

„Rolanda Xiomara Hooch, du bist noch genau so eine Nervensäge wie vor zwanzig Jahren", wurde ihr von Minerva beschieden. „Nein, ich habe nichts Bestimmtes vor. Ich dachte nur, ich lasse dich erstmal ankommen."

„Ich bin angekommen. Nun los, komm, keine Zeit ist besser als die Gegenwart. Und außerdem haben wir jetzt noch kein Publikum, falls du vom Besen fällst!", foppte Rolanda.

„Autsch", konterte Minerva trocken, „du scheinst ja eine Menge von mir und meinen Flugkünsten zu halten. Na, warte, dir werde ich es zeigen!"

„Spitze!", freute sich Rolanda, ließ Minerva einfach stehen und wirbelte in ihre Räume, um ihren Rennbesen zu holen. Binnen Sekunden war sie zurück, ihren Silver Arrow unter den Arm geklemmt und scheuchte Minerva nach draußen zum Quidditch-Feld.

„Die neuen Silver Arrows sind ein wenig eigen", erklärte sie Minerva unterwegs. „Vor allem, wenn man sie nicht gewohnt ist. Vielleicht wäre es am besten, wenn du erstmal nur mit fliegst, bevor du wirklich noch abstürzt."

„Deine Sorge um mich ist wirklich rührend", spöttelte Minerva.

„Wer redet denn von dir? Ich will nur nicht, dass du meinen Besen zu Bruch fliegst. Nun komm, spring drauf!"  
>Rolanda hatte sich in Starposition über ihren Besen gestellt und wartete nun darauf, dass Minerva hinter ihr Platz nahm.<p>

„Am besten hältst du dich an mir fest", schlug sie vor. „Du weißt ja, wie rasant ich fliege." 

"Na schön", antwortete Minerva ergeben und schlang ihre Arme um Rolandas Taille.

Kaum hatte Minerva sich an Rolanda geschmiegt, startete diese und zog den Silver Arrow steil in die Lüfte.

Der Wind rauschte in ihren Ohren und die Welt unter ihnen wurde rasch kleiner.

„Na, alles klar dahinten?", schrie Rolanda gegen den Wind an und wandte kurz den Kopf, um Minerva anzusehen.

„Alles bestens!", rief Minerva zurück und genoss die Geschwindigkeit und das Rauschen des Windes in ihren Ohren.

Rolanda lenkte den Besen in eine steile Kurve, kreiste elegant über das Quidditch-Feld und begann dann, Minerva zu demonstrieren, wie wendig ihr Besen war.

Ein wenig erschrocken von Rolandas waghalsigen Flugmanövern, klammerte Minerva sich fester an sie.

„Angst?", schrie Rolanda.

„Nein!", schrie Minerva zurück und lachte.

„Das lässt sich ändern!"

Und Rolanda zwang den Besen in einen steilen Sturzflug, bevor sie dann endlich sanft aufsetzte und abstieg.

Minerva taumelte ein wenig, als sie so unvermutet wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte und Rolanda ergriff sie fürsorglich am Arm.

„Langsam", mahnte sie. „Du bist sicher seit Jahren nicht mehr so geflogen und ein wenig weich in den Knien." 

Minerva nickte lachend.

„Halsbrecherische Manöver waren sowieso immer deine Spezialität, nicht meine", gab sie zu. „Aber es war ein denkwürdiges Erlebnis mit dir zu fliegen. Das wirklich ein exzellenter Rennbesen, da muss ich dir wirklich Recht geben."

„Sag ich doch!", erwiderte Rolanda mit mehr als nur einer Spur Selbstgefälligkeit und hakte sich bei Minerva unter.

„Meinst du, wir können den Hauselfen ein bisschen Kuchen abluchsen?", fragte sie dann. „Ich habe fürchterlichen Hunger."

"Wann hättest du den nicht?", konterte Minerva. „Sie werden dich bestimmt nicht verhungern lassen. Komm!"

Und gemeinsam kehrten sie ins Schloss zurück.


	5. Chapter 5

_Und ein kleines Sahnehäubchen zum Schluss…_

**Kapitel 5**

**Wenige Wochen später…**

Rolanda hatte sich, wie nicht anders erwartet, wieder vollkommen in Hogwarts eingelebt und sich schnell mit ihren neuen Kollegen angefreundet. Sie schien sich schnell an ihren neuen Alltag als Lehrerin zu gewöhnen und abgesehen von dem einen oder anderen verbalen Ausrutscher, machte sie ihre Sache gut.  
>Nachdem ihre Schüler sich daran gewöhnt hatten, dass sie von einem ehemaligen Quidditchstar unterrichtet hatten, ließen auch die Staus in den Korridoren und die Autogrammanfragen langsam nach, zur stillen Erleichterung ihrer Kollegen.<p>

Minerva brachte die Sache wie üblich auf den Punkt:  
>"Abgesehen von deiner großen Klappe gibst du eine passable Lehrerin ab. Und ich bin verdammt froh, dass das Gedränge und Getuschel auf unserem Flur endlich ein Ende hat und die Schüler begriffen haben, dass du auch nur eine gewöhnliche Sterbliche bist."<p>

Rolanda lachte darüber.

„Das nennst du Gedränge? Das war doch gar nichts, da habe ich schon Schlimmeres erlebt. Und die große Klappe solltest du doch noch kennen. Aber keine Sorge, ich halte mich von den Schülerinnen fern!"

„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben", knurrte Minerva. „Immerhin bist du keine siebzehn mehr, sondern eine verantwortungsbewusste Erwachsene. Hoffe ich zumindest!"

Sie warf Rolanda einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Ich werde mich redlich darum bemühen", gab diese trocken zur Antwort und ließ Minerva einfach auf dem Gang stehen. 

Am Ende des Flurs drehte sie sich noch einmal zu Minerva um.

„Kommst du am Sonntag zum Spiel? Ich habe mein Debüt als Schiedsrichter und könnte moralische Unterstützung gebrauchen." 

"Das werde ich mir nicht nehmen lassen", antwortete Minerva und ließ Rolanda nun ihrerseits einfach stehen.

Sonntag früh sprang Rolanda aus dem Bett und warf einen prüfenden Blick aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne ging gerade auf und tauchte die Ländereien von Hogwarts in ein warmes goldenes Licht. Es war windstill und es versprach, ein schöner Tag zu werden.

„Trocken, sonnig, wenig Wind, optimales Quidditch-Wetter", murmelte Rolanda zufrieden. „Dann kann das Match zwischen Gryffindor und Hufflepuff ja steigen!"

Gut gelaunt ging sie unter die Dusche und zog sich an, dann verließ sie laut pfeifend ihre Räume und machte sich auf den weg in die Große Halle, um ordentlich zu frühstücken.

Als sie bereits bei ihrer dritten Tasse Kaffee war, trudelten so nach und nach ihre Kollegen ein.

„Na, du bist ja heute glänzend gelaunt!", wurde sie von McGonagall begrüßt.

„Klar, warum auch nicht? Wir haben super Quidditch-Wetter und die beiden Mannschaften haben hart trainiert, das wird ein spannendes Match", versprach Rolanda zufrieden und vertilgte genüsslich eine weitere Scheibe Toast.

„Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass du wirklich nachher kommst?", fragte sie dann.

„Das erste Match der Saison und dann auch noch Gryffindor? Natürlich komme ich, das lasse ich mir nicht entgehen. Ich muss meinem alten Haus doch die Daumen halten", versprach Minerva.

„Dann sehen wir uns gleich. Ich bin die mit der Trillerpfeife!", meinte Rolanda, leerte ihre Tasse, sprang auf und stürmte aus der Halle.

Minerva sah ihr verdutzt nach.

„Wo will sie denn hin?", fragte sie Flitwick irritiert. „Das Spiel beginnt doch erst in drei Stunden."

Flitwick zuckte die Achseln.

„Vielleicht will sie die Ausrüstung überprüfen", mutmaßte er und widmete sich wieder seinem Frühstück.

Minerva frühstückte hastig und entschuldigte sich dann.

„Ich werde mal sehen, was Rolanda treibt", murmelte sie zu niemandem bestimmten und verließ die Große Halle.

Schnellen Schrittes marschierte sie zum Quidditch-Feld und hielt Ausschau nach Rolanda. Auf dem Feld war sie nicht zu sehen, ebenso wenig in den Umkleideräumen. Schließlich probierte Minerva es in dem kleinen Raum, in dem die Bälle und Besen aufbewahrt wurden und diesmal hatte sie Glück.

Rolanda hockte in voller Schiedsrichtermontur mit untergeschlagenen Beinen auf einer Kiste, die Augen geschlossen, den Kopf an die Wand gelehnt und schien zu schlafen.

Minerva verharrte auf der Schwelle und beobachtete sie einen Moment lang.

„Du kannst ruhig reinkommen, ich schlafe nicht", sagte Rolanda, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. 

"Woher wusstest du, dass ich es bin?", fragte Minerva.

„Ich kenne das Geräusch deiner Schritte und ich kann dich riechen", erklärte Rolanda und öffnete nun doch die Augen, um Minerva anzusehen.

„Dein Parfum", sagte sie. „Du benutzt immer noch das gleiche Parfum wie früher." 

"Nur, weil du es immer wieder auftreiben kannst", erwiderte Minerva und nahm neben Rolanda auf der Kiste Platz.

„Immer, wenn ich Gardenien rieche, muss ich sofort an dich denken", sagte Rolanda verträumt und beugte sich zur Seite, um an Minervas Hals zu schnuppern. Minerva bekam eine Gänsehaut, als sie Rolanda so nahe bei sich spürte, empfand es aber nicht als unangenehm. Sie blieb still sitzen, Rolandas Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge, ihren warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut. Langsam wandte sie den Kopf, um Rolanda anzusehen und ihr stieg der vertraute Geruch nach Seife und Leder in die Nase. Rolanda hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen und schien Minervas Geruch tief in sich aufzunehmen. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel und Minerva spürte, wie sich ein ähnliches Lächeln auf ihren eigenen Lippen formte.

Aus einem Impuls heraus legte sie Rolanda den Arm um die Schultern und zog sie an sich. Rolanda lehnte ihren Kopf an Minervas Schulter, wandte den Blick auf Minervas Gesicht und sah ihr in die Augen.

Langsam, träumerisch, beugte Minerva sich zu ihr hinab und legte ihre Lippen auf die von Rolanda. Ebenso träumerisch erwiderte Rolanda den Kuss, dann hob sie die Hand und legte sie sanft an Minervas Wange. Sie ließ ihre andere Hand in Minervas Nacken wandern, spielte mit ihrem Haar und zog sie fester an sich, um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Sie lösten sich erst wieder voneinander, als ihnen die Luft knapp würde.

Schwer atmend sahen sie sich an, dann griff Minerva nach ihrem Zauberstab und versiegelte magisch die Tür. Rolanda lächelte wissend und küsste sie erneut.

Ihr Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher, Hände glitten über Körper, strichen störende Gewänder zur Seite, erforschten verborgene Mulden, streichelten, liebkosten, folterten und gaben endlich Erlösung.

„Nicht ganz das Setting, das ich mir für dich vorgestellt hätte", bemerkte Rolanda hinterher trocken und zeichnete kleine Kreise auf Minervas nackte Haut. Minerva schauderte wohlig und schmiegte sich enger an Rolanda.

„Eigentlich hätte ich dich lieber ganz in Ruhe, ungestört und mit massenhaft Zeit in deinem Bett lieben wollen und nicht im Besenschrank", sagte Rolanda entschuldigend, „aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht beherrschen als du mich so geküsst hast."  
>"Das macht doch nichts. Das Bett läuft uns nicht weg", wisperte Minerva und legte ihren Arm fester um Rolandas Taille.<p>

„Trotzdem", beharrte Rolanda. „Ich habe noch nie eine Frau so sehr gewollt wie dich und ich habe so lange auf dich gewartete, da hätte ich auch noch ein bisschen länger warten können."

„Es macht nichts", wiederholte Minerva und löste sich widerstrebend von ihr. „Wir holen alles nach. Aber jetzt sollten wir uns anziehen, du musst in einer halben Stunden ein Quidditch-Match pfeifen."  
>"Ach verdammt! Schon so spät?"'<p>

Hastig zogen sie sich wieder an und verließen den kleinen Lagerraum, die Kiste mit den Bällen zwischen ihnen.

Bevor Rolanda mit der Kiste auf das Feld hinaustrat, raubte sie Minerva noch einen Kuss.

„Einerlei, wer hier gleich gewinnt, wir haben auf jeden Fall etwas zu feiern", raunte sie und zwinkerte Minerva zu.

**ENDE**


End file.
